Le meilleur Boss qui soit
by mikitchi
Summary: Depuis la défaite des Varia. Squalo veut mieux connaître ce gamin et gagner son coeur. C'était sans compter sur la rivalité de cet enfoiré, qui veut aussi se l'approprier. 1ère fic enjoy it !
1. Chapter 1

Adieu le monde. comme on peut le voir, cette fic vient de mon esprit tordu. Vous en serez peut-être surpris (ou pas) ou bien heureuse d'avoir un autre genre de couple point de vue et autre... Et aussi j'accepte toutes critiques comme : "t'as fait des fautes de gramm." ou alors "c'est nul". Après tout c'est ma première fic, donc soyez sans pitié (ou indulgentes).

**Titre** : Le meilleur Boss qui soit

**Disclaimer** : Les perso ne sont pas à moi, mais le scénario oui :D

**Pairings** : ...27, vous le saurez bien assez tôt X)

**Note** : Si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier envoyez-moi un mp ou faites une review.

* * *

- Squ-chan tu devrais faire une pause, ça fait plus de 12h00 que tu t'entraînes comme ça et en plus tous les jours.

- ~Ushishishishi~, laisse-le se tuer à la tâche. Ça m'évitera à devoir utiliser mes couteaux.

- Il a raison, comme ça je deviendrais plus vite le bras droit du boss.

- Arrêtez il doit l'avoir mal depuis qu'il a perdu contre ce gosse… Mais si quelque un veut parier je suis preneur.

C'est-ce qu'il entend chaque jour depuis le conflit des anneaux et comme si un miracle était tombé du ciel, il préféra ne rien dire, comme si il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit _(parce tu es en train de t'entraîner peut-être non?)_ ou plutôt il repensait à ce môme qui non seulement avait éclaté leur boss, mais qui devait être à la tête de la famille la plus réputée de toutes.

Lussuria se risquait toujours de dire la vérité au squale, mais il se fut vite devancé par Bel.

- ~Ushishishishi~, peut-être que tu as enduré trop de stresse d'un coup et que t'en perds tes cheveux.

-…

Il s'arrêta net devant la révélation du prince. Lui, stressé, comment est-ce possible ?

…

Puis il se souvint de toutes les crasses de ses co-équipiers et du balafré. Accomplir des surplus de missions donné par Xanxus, terminer les rapports que Levi devait faire, trancher la tête du prince déchu parce qu'il a remplacé son shampoing par de la sauce salsa et bien d'autres encore…

Oui le grand Superbi Squalo était stressé et avait grandement besoin de se reposer.

- VOOOOOIIIIII, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu un dis un truc intelligent. S'écria Le requin comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui a dis.

- Oy, déchets pourquoi tu gueules autant ? Lança Xanxus, indifférent à lui-même et comme par hasard arrivé au moment où il penserait calme.

- J'ai décidé de partir loin de vous, bande blaireaux. Grogna Squalo.

Un ange passa, mais ce fit vite fusillé.

- C'est quoi cette merde que tu nous balances, déchet ?

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'vais me prendre des vacances relax. J'en ai marre de bande d'incapables que vous êtes, même pas fichu de faire un boulot correct.

Il sentit un énorme poids sur son dos, sachant très bien qui c'était.

- Noooon Squuuuuuu-chan, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans tes magnifiques cheveux. Supplia l'ex-gardien du soleil.

- Rien à battre de vous, je fais ce que je veux ! Et je doute qu'il y en ait qui veulent me retenir ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Un autre ange passa, mais celui-ci se fit découper.

- ~Ushishishishi~, il est hors de question que je laisse un des jouets…

Il fut réduit au silence grâce (ou à cause) de Mammon, qui lui dit aussitôt :

- dit-toi que c'est un cadeau d'adieu.

- Tch. Fut la seule réponse du boss.

- Et t'as prévu d'aller où ? Demanda le porte-parapluie.

- T'as vraiment besoin de le savoir ? Lança l'ex-gardien de la pluie

- …

Bien sûr tout le monde voulait le savoir, même le balafré, mais celui-ci eut sa petite idée et n'en était pas sûr à 100%. Mais lui demandé serait perdre leur fiertés, pire leur vies!

Pour Squalo c'était une évidence. Il voulut savoir comment ça se passait chez eux, ou plutôt chez ce morveux.

- Tu vas me manquer mon Squ-chan. Ne te coupe pas les cheveux! Téléphone-moi quand tu seras arrivé à destination! Et surtout ne sors pas avec…

Il subit le « _scontro di Squalo_ », mais on connaît la suite de ce qu'allait dire ce cher pervers à lunettes.

* * *

Après avoir pris un jet privé pour survoler les pays. Il arriva à destination heureux car, non seulement il était sans son équipe, mais aussi il pourra passer du temps avec cette personne.

Évidemment, il avait opté pour un look des plus décontractés. On pourrait presque dire qu'il avait les mêmes vêtements que Gokudera, ce qui fait que dans la rue on le remarquait de tout part entendant quelque fois des _KYYYAAAAHHH_, venant de groupes de filles ou des regards d'admiration ou de dégoût provenant des lycéens.

Bizarrement il ne fit rien et n'essaya même pas de gueuler un coup pour leur faire fuir, trop concentré à savoir ce qui allait se passer et était trop fière de sa nouvelle tenue.

Ben oui, il pétait le style avec son débardeur bleu foncé avec les manches d'une chemise retroussée jusqu'au coude. Un jean simple avec une chaîne qui pendait sur celui-ci. Des bracelets en argent avec des autres en noirs, aux doigts des bagues aussi en argents et une chevalière représentant le signe des Varia. Autour de son cou une magnifique chaîne avec une aigue-marine, en forme de goutte, avec comme gravure dessus : Patience.

_Reste à savoir si ça lui correspondait ou pas ?_

Puis il se souvint ce qui s'était passé une semaine après la bataille des anneaux.

_Flash-back_

_Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que le conflit des anneaux était terminé et que tous les membres de la Varia étaient hospitalisés._

_Bien sûr on entendait les plaintes de toute part, menaçant ou maudissant le fameux Lancia et les nouveaux successeurs des Vongola._

_Mais dans l'une des chambres qui nous intéressa, il y avait un silence d'or. Squalo fixait un point invisible sur le plafond, se remémorant les derniers événements…_

_Son boss a été battu ! Pas par n'importe qui ! Par le véritable héritiers des Vongola, qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui n'est qu'au collège, qui est trop gentil pour être un chef de mafieux, qui sera son nouveau chef…_

_En y repensant bien il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'être un mafioso et encore moins chef de famille, mis à part le fait qu'il ait éclaté son enfoiré de boss et qu'il avait fière allure avec sa façon de combattre, son regard de braise, son expression qui respire la gentillesse, ces belles fesses rondes et fermes et…_

_Là il divaguait carrément à s'en donner des baffes mentales et physiques, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de blessures, il s'en rajoutait encore._

_Mais ce morveux l'intriguait. Il a été choisi par le neuvième, mais aussi par les bagues pour succéder à la volonté des Vongola. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'agit pas avec ses gardiens en tant qu'homme de main, mais en amis._

_Bon aussi parce que c'était des gamins. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir comment il est entouré avec admiration. Comme si le gamin dégageait une sorte d'aura de bienveillance et d'innocence. Pas comme ce crétin de « double X », qui lui respirait colère et envie de meurtre à tout moment._

_Soudain on entendit toquer gentiment à la porte, pour laisser apercevoir ce cher cheval ailé, accompagner du futur Decimo, tout timide en se triturant les doigts les joues rougies par la gêne qu'il occasionnait. Et il fut vite sorti de sa rêverie, que Dino lui lança :_

_- Mon petit frère veut te parler seul à seul. D'ailleurs, il a fait ça avec les autres membres de la Varia, il manque plus que toi et Xanxus. Et comme tu le sais déjà, mes hommes sont postés à peu près partout autour de l'hôpital, si tu tentais quelque chose, bien sûr._

_- Tch merci j'avais presque oublié que j'étais un assassin d'élite. Cracha le squale_

_- Di- Dino-san, Squalo-san, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se lancer des insultes. Maintenant on a plus de raison de se battre, non ? Annonça Tsuna paniquant par la tournure des événements._

_- …Bon d'accord, je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais fait bien attention Tsuna! Ce gars-là reste un tueur. Je reste derrière la porte au cas où. Marmonna Dino, en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux de celui-ci._

_- Merci beaucoup Dino-san. Sourit le châtain en inclinant le haut de son corps en signe de profond respect envers son aîné._

_Puis il se retourna vers Squalo, affichant un visage doux et serein, qui aurait pu faire fondre les banquises de l'Antarctique._

_L'épéiste ne savait plus où se mettre, il se sentait dévisagé et eut une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui faire des choses pas très catholiques. Mais comme nous le savons tou(te)s, il se retint._

_- Qu'es-ce que tu m'veux, marmot ? En détournant le regard, qui est à côté de lui (ben oui logique on va pas le regarder en face, à moins que tu veuilles parler à ses pieds)_

_Nouvelle inclinaison de Tsuna._

_- Je suis désolé !_

_Avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoi que se soit, le brun continua sur sa lancée._

_- Je sais que vous vouliez avoir une place plus importante dans la mafia et aussi que vous n'êtes pas d'accord du fait que je sois désigné d'office à être à la tête d'une famille influente. Mais j'ai décidé d'agir avec mes propres règles et éviter que des personnes innocentes prennent part aux combats où qu'ils se blessent en essayant de me protéger. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous restiez aux services de la famille, pour que la prochaine fois je sois en mesure de protéger les Vongola avec ma propre force et volonté. Je vous en fais la promesse !_

_…_

_Il daigna à lever la tête pour voir celui qui était cloué au lit et fut tout de suite mal à l'aise d'avoir déballé tout ce qu'il avait dit au lieutenant de la Varia, encore plus rouge de honte._

_Pourtant il n'entendit aucune réaction venant de l'homme aux cheveux blanc, qui avait la manie de parler tellement fort qu'il pourrait éclater toutes les vitres de l'hôpital._

_Le squale se remémora dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de dire et reporta son jugement._

_Non, ce gosse se différenciait bien aux autres. Puis il repensa au fait qu'il pourrait bien être parrain de la mafia. Il agissait avec stratégie, finesse et ne laisserait pour rien au monde blesser sa famille. Ça c'était l'idéal d'un boss pour le requin et pour confirmer sa découverte, il décida de rester près du petit Vongola pendant quelque temps._

_Mais pas tout de suite, faut quand même se laver de tout soupçons, surtout venant des autres officiers de la Varia. Alors il mit en œuvre son plan, qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre sa route…_

_Fin de Flash-back_

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte, tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs, qu'il était devant la maison des Sawada. Et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et une multitude de choix s'offrait à lui :

A.- Défoncer la porte, pour annoncer qu'il était là.

B.- Toquer et lancée son fameux slogan.

C.- Attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, quitte à y rester toute la nuit.

D.- Rentrer comme si c'était chez lui.

…

De toutes les options la B restait la meilleure. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la mettre en œuvre, la porte s'ouvrit et devant l'encadrement se tenait Tsuna. À la fois surpris et soulagé de voir qu'il était seul et que, visiblement n'avait pas d'armes sur lui.

- B-Bonjour Squalo-san…Euh qu'est-ce que vous faites devant ma maison ? Demanda le châtain

- VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII Primo : Arrête le vouvoiement, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça et secundo : j'ai décidé de me prendre des vacances, chez toi. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Ah je vois, c'est… c'est Reborn qui te la demandé? Risqua le petit Decimo, n'ayant pas l'habitude de tutoyer un aîné.

- Non, je fais ce que je veux, alors j'ai lâché cette bande de vauriens. Grogna Squalo.

- D'accord… Entre je t'en prie, j'arrive de suite. Je vais cherché le courrier. Annonça Tsuna en détournant la personne qui se tenait devant lui pour aller près de la boîte aux lettres.

Celui-ci se déplaça et tourna la tête, pour apercevoir le cou du brun et descendit le long du dos fin de ce môme, pour atterrir sur ces fessier, qui bougeait au rythme de ses… Il alla vite se cogner la tête vers le mur de l'habitat. Et reprit vite contenance. C'est quand même pas un gamin aussi mignon soit-il qui va lui faire perdre la tête non ?

…

Enfin on ne sait jamais, sa pourrait éventuellement arriver.

Entrée dans la maison Nana salua le nouveau venu

- Ala, tu dois être un ami de Tsu-kun. Je t'ai vu depuis ma fenêtre, mais ça va aller. Je veux dire, tu t'es cogné la tête durement.

- Ne vous en faites madame, je suis très fatigué du voyage et du décalage horaire... tout ça quoi ?

- Je comprends… Est-ce que tu veux te reposer avant de sortir ou tu aimerais manger quelque chose ? Questionna la mama.

- Tout va bien. Affirma le blandinet dans un ton presque serein. Remarquant en passant qu'elle le tutoyait déjà et avait plus de faciliter à lui parler que son fils.

Tsuna, lui commençait à avoir des doutes sur la présence de celui-ci. Était-il là pour la vengeance ou bien peut-être entraîner Yamamoto, histoire qu'il lâche un peu son baseball.

Mais avec son Hyper Intuition, les idées furent vite balayées, en voyant comment Squalo était tendu et qu'il ne criait pas à tout bout de champs pour rien, comme à son habitude.

Aussitôt, Le petit brun décida de faire, que pendant les jours de repos où le requin serait là, qu'il allait prendre soin de lui, l'initier aux coutumes japonaises et lui faire visiter sa ville, Namimori. En gros tout pour faire plaisir au grand épéiste de renom.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ala, tu veux reprendre un peu de riz Squalo-kun ?

- Non merci madame…Vous cuisinez comme un cordon bleu, c'était très bon !

- Oooh pas tant de compliment ! Tu me fais rougir ! Se dandina celle-ci. Ala, mais j'y pense. Vous vous êtes arrangés pour qui dort où ?

Il eut un grand silence qui répondit à Nana, une énorme atmosphère pesante sur les deux hommes, n'ayant pas réfléchi à la situation qui se présentait. Et ce fut Lambo qui décida de le briser en disant la chose la plus intelligente de la soirée.

- Mama, Lambo-san veut encore des tranches de bœufs !

Ben question d'intelligence on verra ça plus tard. Mais les deux mafieux le remercièrent mentalement d'avoir changer la conversation, ne sachant pas comment allait se dérouler la suite.

Mais comme nous connaissons bien Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il fera en sorte que son invité soit bien accueilli dans sa chambre.

…

- Gaaamiiin, il est hooors de question que je dorme par teeerre, tu m'as pigééé ? S'énerva l'italien

… Ou peut-être pas.

- Et moi, pas questiooon que je te cèèède mon liiit. Espaaace peeersonnel à moooi ! Se plaignit le plus jeune

Ça c'était Squalo qui tirait les jambes de Tsuna, accroché à la tête du lit, ne voulant lui laisser pour rien au monde sa couchette. C'est qu'il en avait de la force le petit Decimo!

Et la maîtresse de maison annonça qu'il fallait se laver avant le couvre-feu. Alors bien sûr Tsunayoshi ne manquerait pour rien au monde la douche, pouvant éviter les railleries de la vache et les classements de Fûta.

Mais il avait un grand dilemme. Prendre une douche ou abandonner son berceau.

…

Oh et puis zut, il pourra toujours le récupérer après ses soins corporels. Il lâcha le bord, faisant perdre prise à l'autre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma à double tour. Le squale comprit ce qu'il venait de se produire et sourit, triomphant de sa victoire.

- Alors tu as choisi de renoncer à ton lit. Sage décision de ta part, gamin. Conclut l'européen.

- J'ai jamais dis que j'abandonnais. Protesta le japonais. Je serais le premier au lit tu vas voir !

L'épéiste savait qu'il avait raison. Le premier qui se lavait sera le premier qui dormira.

N'entendant plus l'italien parler, il dit aussitôt :

- Fallait être plus malin, Squalo-san !

Puis il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Régla l'eau à une température ambiante et se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur.

Après 20 minutes à être sous le pommeau de douche, il sortit tout frais et léger, en s'essuyant bien partout. Ensuite il se mit une serviette autour de la taille, pour se diriger vers la commode où il y avait ses vêtements.

… Normalement ils devraient être posés là.

…

Oui il avait fait l'erreur monumentale. La pire qu'elle soit : oublié ses habits dans sa chambre. Néanmoins il put quand même garder espoir, du fait que le bras droit de Xanxus ne soit pas au courant de cette faute.

Alors il ouvrit la porte doucement, regardant de droite à gauche, s'il n'y avait pas de masse blanche en vue.

Tout était calme.

…

Euh je veux dire trop calme. Aucun signe de vie, pas de bruit, rien. Le silence total. Il savait qu c'était pas normal, d'accord pour que les enfants dorment, que sa maman nettoie la cuisine, mais ce qui en est du lieutenant ! Il courut le plus vite jusqu'à sa chambre et aperçut que la porte était verrouillée. Mais ce ne fut pas sa surprise que, quand il détourna le regard de celle-ci, il vit l'ex-gardien de la pluie, souriant comme un sadique, tenant entre ces mains un pyjama bleu et un boxer. Comme si il avait lu les pensées du châtain, il ajouta :

- Fallait y penser, Tsunayoshi-kun !

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans toute la maison où on pouvait apercevoir un mec aux cheveux blancs et un japonais n'ayant qu'un bout de tissu comme seul camouflage pour son anatomie, courant comme des dératés dans toutes les pièces possible.

Juste pour déstabiliser son poursuivant il s'exclama :

- J'espère que ça ballote pas trop, avec ton pote d'en bas. Par contre tu devrais mieux le cacher, y'a des âmes sensibles, dans cette baraque. Alors gamin, t'abandonnes ?

- C'e… C'est bon t'as gag…né. Ren… Rends-moi mes…mes vêtements et la…clé, s'il te plaît. Souffla Le plus jeune, tout rouge par cette déclaration. Je vais préparer le lit.

- Pas de coup foireux, gamin. S'enquit le squale.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Sourit Sawada en mettant sa chemise. Va te prendre une douche, je m'occupe du reste. C'était marrant de te courir après, ça me fait de l'exercice.

Squalo n'en revenait pas. S'il aurait fait ça à son Boss. Il serait mort sur le coup et puis il avait l'impression d'être lui-même un gosse à se faire courser comme ça.

S'étant douché, sécher et habiller. Le membre de la Varia entra dans la chambre et se figea à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

En effet le Vongola s'était endormi, dans une position fœtale, sourire d'ange accroché à ces douces lèvres, les mains près de son visage. Mais il se retint de lui sauter dessus. Il avait oublié de remettre son pantalon, laissant ces fines jambes à l'air, la chemise mal boutonnée descendant de ces délicates épaules.

Non mais ! Il appelle au viol le marmot ou quoi, je suis pas contre l'idée, mais quand même !

Néanmoins il constata autre chose… Il dormait sur la couette au sol et non sur son lit disposé par ces soins. L'italien adorait l'attention du petit envers lui.

Puis pris de bon cœur, il porta le dormeur comme une princesse et le positionna sur le lit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que l'asiatique s'était agrippé à sa taille. Il soupira et essaya d'appuyer sur le bouton pour éteindre la lumière. Ne voulant pas faire dodo avec le sol. Il rejoignit le japonais dans le lit. Il avait remporté la victoire, il avait bien droit à une récompense. Et puis de voir la tête du morveux le matin, ça devrait être drôle.

Et juste pour être sûr qu'il ne disparaîtra pas, il voulut lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Mais comme Sawada avait le sommeil agité, depuis cette histoire de mafieux. Ils s'embrassèrent sans véritable attention.

Pour l'européen c'était une douce excitation où il exigea de l'approfondir. De plus Tsuna avait l'air d'en redemander et laissa la langue du requin s'introduire dans sa cavité buccale.

Il dût interrompre cette action, en manque d'air et n'ayant pas un bon appui de coté. L'italien se mit au-dessus de lui pour le dévorer à pleine dent à commencer par son oreille gauche.

En dessous s'échappa des gémissements dus au mordillement et aux baisers dans son cou. N'en pouvant plus avec ces sensations, il tenta vainement de rouvrir les yeux, pour se retrouver en face de deux orbes argentés. Il les contempla un moment.

Squalo ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il continuer ou s'arrêter ? Est-ce que le morveux va le prendre pour un pervers ? Aura-t-il le droit de rester encore chez lui ? Trop de questions l'assaillit, réfléchissant à divers possibilités qui se présentait à lui.

- Squalo-san…Murmura Tsuna à lui-même.

Puis se rendormit, comme si de rien n'était. Le squale jurait des insultes en italien complètement choqué par ce retournement de situation. Il aurait pu lui gueuler, s'il n'avait pas été aussi mignon. Mais tant mieux s'il n'a rien remarqué, si il aurait continué plus loin ç'aurait été…'fin voila quoi. Il se remit sous la couverture et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, qui celui-ci répondit à son étreinte en l'enlaçant aussi. Il devra s'en tenir là pour l'instant, mais ça lui suffisait amplement comme ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Par un beau matin de mars, les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel étendait ces nuages et nos deux mafieux s'entrelaçaient toujours.

…

- WAAAHHH QU'EST-QUE JE FAIS ICI ? POURQUOI J'AI PLUS MON PANTALON ET ARRÊTE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT DE DORMIR !

… Enfin plus maintenant.

Lui qui voulait le regarder un peu plus longtemps, ce n'était pas gagné. Surtout que c'était son idée de voir une réaction, il était servi.

- VOOOIII TU PEUX ARRÊTER DE GUEULER COMME ÇA, ON S'ENTEND PLUS !

* * *

Après un réveil des plus… doux dira-t-on, Squalo et Tsuna descendirent manger, où tout le monde était présent. Nana les accueillirent de sa bonne humeur éternelle et leur préparèrent un copieux petit-déjeuner. Quand soudain elle vit deux chaises vides, elle s'exclama :

- Mais où sont Reborn-kun et Bianchi ? Ça fait depuis hier matin que je ne les ais pas vus.

- Ne t'en fais pas Maman. S'enquit son fils. Bianchi-san est partie pour affaires de famille avec Gokudera-kun. Et pour Reborn, il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission de surveillance et m'a donné un conseil assez bizarre…

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase sans grande conviction, mais perceptible pour le reste de la famille. Sawada junior eut une hésitation, quand aux propos de son tuteur sur lui. Est-ce qu'il y avait un sens caché ?

- Allez continue, gamin. Accouche !

- Il… Il m'a dit de faire attention à mes… fesses et de se protéger des attaques… espiègles. Termina-t-il.

…

Il y avait un gros blanc venant du coin de la table où se tenait le squale. Une coïncidence ? Venant du meilleur hitman du monde ? Non c'était bel et bien le destin qui le poursuivait. Jamais il n'aurait cru l'arcobaleno au courant de son plan pour se rapprocher de son élève.

Cependant il se laissa au bénéfice du doute. Et puis qui d'autre d'assez fort, d'assez courageux, d'assez pervers et d'assez détraqué (?) oserait lui voler SON petit Vongola ?

…

Y avait bien cette personne, mais il ne le voyait pas trop en train de faire des avances au jeune parrain, jamais de la vie. Ce serait comme lui faire arrêter de boire, tout bonnement impossible… Et puis il est à l'autre bout du monde. Aucune chance qu'il se pointe ici.

- Ah oui Tsu-kun ! Il y aura le festival du printemps au temple de Namimori. Tu devrais accompagner Squalo-kun pour qu'il assiste à cette fête. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Annonça la mama.

- C'est une bonne idée maman ! Tu en penses quoi Squalo-san ? Ça va être génial ! S'exclama le châtain.

- Y a personne d'autre qui vient… Je veux dire dans la famille ? Demanda le requin.

- Malheureusement non. Les festivités commencent à 20h30 et je ne veux pas que les petits attrapent froid en ce mois de mars. Mais Tsu-kun sera ravi de te montrer comment on fait les fêtes traditionnelles au Japon. Expliqua Nana.

Il exposa les informations données, et cela se présentait en une seule phrase :

Il sera seul avec lui.

- Ala tu devras Tsu-kun et toi porter des kimonos, sans sous-vêtement comme nos vieilles coutumes. Tout le monde le fera, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ajouta la maîtresse de maison, fière de parler des traditions.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas due.

Rectification dans le cerveau de l'épéiste :

Il sera seul avec lui, sans une deuxième barrière de vêtements qui pourrait le gêner.

- C'est bon j'irais à ce festival. Dit-il d'un air blasé contenant sa joie.

- Bien ! Je vais chercher les kimonos. J'espère qu'ils seront de la bonne taille. Se demanda-t-elle. J'en ai acheté deux qui vous iront à ravir et j'ai juste ajouté un petit plus derrière.

Et en effet, elle avait raison. L'habit de l'européen était d'un bleu profond, avec des ornements en forme des gouttes d'argent, s'accordant avec ces cheveux et ces yeux. Dans le dos, la mama avait cousu un grand « S », aussi dans le même ton du gris.

Néanmoins Squalo avait ses mirettes pointées sur le japonais. Celui-ci avait la couleur de son tissu ambre, ces broderies représentaient des flammes dorées et le numéro 27, son chiffre fétiche au même endroit que celui du requin.

- Pas mal ce peignoir.

- Ça s'appelle un kimono. En plus tu l'as mal attaché. Lasse-moi arranger ça.

Le châtain s'agenouilla et défit le nœud. Sans se rendre compte qu'il frôlait une certaine partie. Le lieutenant étant au premier rang ne put que rougir à cette situation pour le moins ennuyeuse. Il ne se rendit compte qu'après que des dents était trop près de son anatomie et s'écria :

- BORDEL ! TU FOUS QUOI ? T'APPROCHES PAS À DE SUSHI !

- Qu… ? Tu as trop serré la ceinture et je n'arrivais pas à la détacher. Alors j'ai… Sushi ?

Un bref silence s'installa et le plus jeune éclata de rire, comprenant enfin ce que voulait dire son aîné.

- Tu… l'as… ap… appelé… sushi ? Pouffa le brun, devant la mine rougi de l'italien.

- Oy gamin ! Si tu veux rédiger ton testament, c'est maintenant !

Le petit Vongola saisi qu'il était en danger et courut le plus loin possible de l'assassin. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, chacun au bout de la table se tournant autour, tel un prédateur prêt à attaquer sa proie. Cependant Fûta passa par là et Tsuna eut la bonne idée de s'approcher de lui en lui demandant :

- Fûta ! Tu peux me dire le top trois des repas préférer de Squalo, s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite Tsuna-nii !

Ayant écouté cette requête demandée si gentiment par son grand frère, il s'exécuta aussitôt, faisant voler les objets et le lieutenant de la Varia. Bien sûr Sawada eu juste le temps de s'accrocher au petit prince des classements, qui apparemment la gravitation ne l'affecta pas du tout.

- En troisième position : il y a _les spaghettis con vongole _(spaghettis aux moules)

- Logique c'est de la cuisine italienne. Marmonna le brun.

- En deuxième position : _Risotto frutti di mare _(Risottos aux fruits de mer)

-… Tu aimes tant que ça les fruits de mers?

- La ferme ! Hurla Squalo, s'agrippant à tout ce qu'il put pour tenter en vain, d'étriper le Vongola.

- Et en premier : c'est du sushis ! Compléta le plus jeune.

- Ça confirme ce que je viens de dire… Attends un peu c'est un repas japonais !

Le requin n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva étalé sur le sol du corridor. Tsunayoshi remercia son cadet et courut jusqu'à l'entrée, disant un dernier mot à son allié à terre.

- Je vais faire les courses. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Tsuna, Squalo ne put s'empêcher de rire comme un taré.

D'ailleurs ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça. Ces rires étaient toujours amers ou vides de sens, quand il tuait quelqu'un.

Puis il se rappela qu'il travaillait dans le terrible monde de la mafia et que le marmot aussi en faisait une partie intégrante. Il sera à la tête de la famille la plus puissante et la plus respectée.

Mais pour combien de temps se titre tiendra ? Ils verront tout de suite que c'est un jeune adolescent, qui détestait plus que tout cette histoire. Le gamin avait battu son boss, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Combien de personne sont-elles plus fortes que lui ? Va-t-il finalement accepter de succéder les précédents Vongola ? Agira-t-il toujours de la même façon que maintenant ?

Trop de questions l'assaillirent. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, mettant une main pour cacher ses yeux.

Il en voulait à la mafia, au neuvième du nom d'avoir impliquer un garçon innocent dans leurs combines. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les remercier. Après tout ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés ces deux-là. Et de voir la détermination du japonais pour protéger tous ceux qui lui sont chers, lui remontait le moral.

La porte s'ouvrit gentiment, mais le requin ne bougea pas, sachant très bien qui était là. Mais il se trompa lourdement quand à la présence d'un grand brun, visiblement étonné.

- Squalo ! Tu fais quoi ici ? Et chez Tsuna en plus ? Demanda Yamamoto.

- VOOOIII ! Je prends du repos ! Ça te dérange ?

- Je vois… Mais ça ne répond pas à ma deuxième question. Continua le baseballer.

- C'est quoi cette interrogatoire ? C'est le plus calme et celui que je supporte de vous tous. S'énerva le squale.

- STOP, vous deux je ne veux pas de bagarre ici. Ça vous a pas suffit de vous combattre, lors du conflit des anneaux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'il vit Sawada au pas de la porte, un peu stressé.

- Désolé Tsuna ! C'est juste que ça m'a surpris qu'il soit là... sans ces alliés. S'excusa son gardien de la pluie.

- Tch. Fut la seule réponse du lieutenant.

- Ça passe pour cette fois. Mais tu fais quoi ici Yamamoto ?

- Euh… Ah oui ! Je me disais si je pouvais t'accompagner au festival ce soir ? Mon père m'a laissé quartier libre.

- D'accord, moi ça me va ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Squalo-san ?

- Comme ça Squalo viendra avec toi, c'est ça ? Ironisa Yamamoto. Puis murmurant à lui-même. Raison de plus pour venir.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Yamamoto ?

- Je disais qu'on devrait trouver un point de rendez-vous. Et je pensais que ce serait chez toi, pour… 21h00 ?

- Génial ! Alors à ce soir Yamamoto !

- À ce soir Tsuna ! Squalo…

Il s'approcha de celui-ci et lui chuchota un avertissement rapide :

- Évite de le toucher jusque là. Pour une fois y a pas Gokudera. J'aimerais en profiter.

Là c'était mauvais et en plus sa théorie d'être avec le petit Vongola tombait à l'eau. Espérons juste qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres rivaux.

…

* * *

- C'EST GÉNIAL à L'EXTRÊME !

- Mais qui voilà ! Le requin qui vient rendre visite à mon petit frère.

…

Encore une fois il s'était trompé.

* * *

Bon ! On peut dire qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais l'idée de les faire incruster, m'a paru bien.

X) ENJOY IT !

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

_- C'EST GÉNIAL à L'EXTRÊME !_

_- Mais qui voilà ! Le requin qui vient rendre visite à mon petit frère._

…

_Encore une fois il s'était trompé._

* * *

- VOOOIII ! Vous fichez quoi ici ? S'écria Squalo.

- Ça se voit pas non ? Répliqua Dino. Yamamoto nous a proposé de venir au festival et bien sûr que tu y serais avec Tsuna.

- Alors c'est ce gamin au katana, qui vous a demandé de venir, hein ? Insista le squale, se retournant pour faire face à celui-ci.

…

Il ne vit plus le baseballer, ni le petit boss d'ailleurs. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

* * *

- Yamamoto, pourquoi tu les as laissé derrière ? En plus ils vont se perdre !

- Il fallait à tout pris éviter de faire du grabuge… Et je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore embarqué dedans.

- Je vois… Je te remercie Yamamoto, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai emmené Squ…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, s'étant pris les pieds dans son kimono et tomba lourdement sur un passant qui n'était que trop reconnaissable.

- Tu nous fausses compagnie Yamamoto Takeshi ? C'est toi qui nous invites et c'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles ? Protesta le cheval ailé, regardant son petit frère sur le gardien du soleil, d'un œil mauvais.

- Haha, bien sûr que non. On aurait dit que vous aviez des comptes à régler et j'ai simplement sauvé mon «boss». Après tout, vous avez toujours attiré l'attention.

- Voooiii, si tu me cherches ! Je t'assure… Menaça le squale.

- Merci de ton aide onii-san ! Interrompit Tsuna, en tenant la main du boxeur qui, semblait-il ne voulait pas la lâcher de sitôt.

- De rien à l'extrême Sawada ! Je vois que tu n'arrives pas à bien marcher. Remarqua Sasagawa.

- Oui je crois que les pans de mon kimono sont un peu trop longs… Yamamoto tu devrais faire un bout de chemin avec les autres. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Dino

- Allez-y ne vous en faites pas pour moi !

- Fais vite gamin ! Je n'aime pas attendre, surtout avec ces gars. Annonça le requin, en montrant les trois autres.

* * *

Ils avaient marché tranquillement dans l'allée, mais une lourde atmosphère pesait sur les quatre mafieux. Ils n'accordèrent aucun regard entre eux, attendant que l'un d'eux parlent. Et comme nous savons qui avait le moins de patience ce fut Ryohei qui s'exclama aussitôt.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC SAWADA, À L'EXTREME !

- VOOOIII, bordel ! Combien de fois je dois vous le répéter ! Je prends des va-can-ces !

- Ça on le sait ! Rétorqua le jeune Cavallone. Ce qu'on voulait savoir c'est : Pourquoi chez Tsuna ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Dino ! C'est soit un ordre de la Varia, soit qu'il en pince pour Tsuna. Marmonna le sportif.

- Que…

- Ouais ça se voit à 10 km, à l'extrême, qu'il a craqué devant ce visage ! Confirma Sasagawa.

- Toi, je t'ai donné un avertissement ! Je ne veux pas que l'innocence et l'honneur de mon petit frère soit bafoué. Clair ? Avertit le blond.

- Ça va pas non ? Pour une fois que y a pas Gokudera ! Je voudrais passer du temps avec. Répliqua Takeshi

- Non c'est moi qui aurai Sawada, à l'extrême !

- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. C'est avec moi qu'il va passer la soirée !

- Voooiii, ce serait pas mieux si c'était lui qui choisissait ?

- … T'es stupide ou quoi ? Tsuna ne refuse jamais rien ! Comment tu veux qu'il se décide ? Rappela Yamamoto

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Questionna Tsuna, venant d'on ne sait où.

- On demandait à Squalo, si Xanxus savait qu'il prenait des vacances ici. N'est-ce pas ? Démentit Dino

- Hein ? S'exclama Squalo, fixant ces pieds. Tu crois qu'il va se faire du souci pour moi ! Et d'abord je me…

Il s'arrêta de parler remarquant quelque chose qui le gênait, puis scanna Tsuna de haut en bas, s'arrêtant toujours au même endroit, pour savoir s'il rêvait ou pas, sentant le sang lui monter à la tête, ou plutôt au nez. Sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi, il se dirigea vers celui-ci et lui cria.

- VOOOIII, C'EST QUOI CES JAMBES À L'AIR ! TU VEUX CHOPPER LA CREVE OU QUOI ? ET C'EST QUOI CES TRUCS SUR TA TÊTE ?

Les trois autres mafieux n'ayant pas compris où voulait en venir le membre de la Varia, s'orienta vers le plus jeune et surent qu'ils leurs fallaient tout de suite appeler une ambulance, s'ils ne survivraient pas à une hémorragie nasale.

En effet, le petit boss avait retroussé les bordures de son vêtement ce qui fait qu'on voyait ces fines jambes et mi-cuisse, en plus. Ce qui n'arrangea rien c'est qu'ils portaient des barrettes en forme d'oreilles de renards et une longue queue touffue qui allait avec, ce qui fit relever un petit peu plus le tissus de derrière. Et en cadeau bonus : il rougissait.

Apparemment on l'avait imploré à mettre ces accessoires. Mais qui ? Ça devait être quelque un qu'ils connaissaient tous, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et surtout vicieux. Avant qu'ils aient pu trouver un suspect, la réponse fusa du renardeau.

- J'ai croisé en cours de route Kyoko-chan et Haru. Je leurs ai expliqué mon problème et… Ben… Voilà le résultat. Termina le brun.

- Et je suppose que tu n'as pas su dire non, quand elles t'ont donné ces… « Fantaisies » ? Constata le jeune kendoka, en observant Squalo, l'air de dire : « Qui avait raison ? ».

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

- Merci Kyoko, Haru ! Pensèrent les quatre mafiosis.

Cependant il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser aller. Ils étaient en plein festival et tout ce beau monde fixait l'adorable renard. Enfin fusillait du regard les gambettes de celui-ci, sans gêne. Ce qui fit monter d'un cran la tension d'avant. Pour couronner le tout, Tsuna s'en rendait compte et trouva la solution pour détendre l'atmosphère. Prenant une grande inspiration, faisant son plus beau sourire et annonça :

- On est là pour s'amuser ! Alors faut en profiter. Regardez y a un stand de barbe à papa par-là !

Ensuite il tira le grand frère de Kyoko, celui-ci le suivant toujours main dans la main, se retourna vers le petit groupe et leur fit une grimace, comme pour dire : « Il me tient la main, à l'extrême et pas vous, NA ! ». Les trois autres n'en revenaient pas. Attitude de gamin ! Mais il marquait un point niveau rapprochement du jeune Vongola. Là c'était une déclaration de guerre !

- Sawada ! Mieux vaut se la partager ! Tu économiseras, à l'extrême sur ton argent ! S'exclama le gardien du soleil.

- Merci beaucoup, onii-san !

Ni une, ni deux, Tsuna croqua à pleine bouche le coton rose, s'éparpillant un peu sur ces lèvres toutes aussi roses. Et les quatre qui le regardaient avec insistance, lui firent empourprer un peu plus les joues. Il demanda avec toute l'innocence du monde.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Oui ! Normalement une tenue exemplaire est exigée, mais ça passe pour cette fois ! Alors laisse-moi te nettoyer, sinon je te mords à mort ! Annonça une voix bien connue derrière celui-ci.

Oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et… je crois que c'est tout. Le grand et l'unique chef du comité de discipline choppa la taille du châtain et commença à lécher les bouts de barbe à papa collé par-ci, par-là. Et voulut prolonger un peu plus cette expérience, quand un coup de fouet claqua l'air.

- Eh bien ! Ne te gênes surtout pas, Kyoya ! Va plus loin et tu verras !

- Bordel, tu sors d'où, toi ? Clama le requin.

- Le bébé m'a prévenu de deux invités, plutôt dangereux. Et il est de mon devoir de protéger tout ce qui vient de Namimori. Dit Hibari, un peu agacé de répondre alors qu'il n'avait pas fini son exploration.

- T'en fais pas le premier danger est ici. Sonna Yamamoto, désignant du doigt le squale.

- Je vais te… Commença celui-ci.

- Où est passé Tsuna ? Coupa la tête de gazon.

- …

Ils avaient complètement zappé Sawada. De plus Dino s'était fait la malle. Kyoya pesta, Squalo et Ryohei gueulèrent pour ne pas changer et Yamamoto se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais droit à rester seul avec son petit boss. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun, qu'ils allaient étriper le kidnappeur.

* * *

- Di-Dino-san ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Tu seras le Dixième Parrain Vongola. Vu que j'ai toujours trop de boulots, je voulais passer du bon temps avec toi. Avoua-t-il.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas… Continua le plus jeune. Waaahhh !

Ça c'était la gamelle typique du jeune Cavallone, sans ses hommes. Mais cela donna un spectacle à la fois drôle et romantique, avec un Tsunayoshi en dessous et un blondinet dessus, tout sourire.

Il l'avait sûrement fait exprès, mais on n'avait pas de preuve, vu que son bras droit et autres n'étaient pas là.

Lors de sa chute Dino avait -apparemment- calculer où il tomberait, mais avait mal visé. Il était bien sur son petit frère, cependant sa bouche s'était posée sur le coin des lèvres. Il ne fallait surtout pas perdre contre le boxeur et son élève.

- Herbivore/Tsuna/Gamin/Sawada ! Annoncèrent-ils.

- _Merda ! _Jura l'italien. Yo les gars ! Comment va ?

- Je vais te mordre à mort ! Avertit le gardien du nuage.

- Du calme les gars ! Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu de se battre. Rappela le renard.

Il marquait un point, aussi ils décidèrent de faire ça à coup de menaces et de reproches.

- Vous n'avez pas fini de le kidnapper à la fin ! Ça devient saoulant ! Protesta Squalo.

- J'ai le droit de molester qui je veux ! Je suis le chef…

- On a compris Kyoya !

- …

Sawada n'aimait vraiment pas comment les événements tournaient. Il chercha quelque chose à dire et exclama ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

- On a qu'à aller se trouver une place, pour les feux d'artifices, ça va commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes. Mieux si on allait dans la maison hantée, ça prendrait que dix minutes !

Il regretta sa dernière phrase, parce que lui et les maisons d'horreurs, ça faisait 80332718...

Néanmoins aucune réaction de ceux-ci, il jugea donc une meilleure approche, certes pas saine, mais une approche tout de même. Il défit son nœud de ceinture, s'accrocha à son deuxième meilleur ami et le supplia.

- Yamamoto, tu peux m'aider à refaire mon nœud ? Il s'est détaché.

- Hein…? Euh… Je… Oui, oui bien sûr.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et commença à refaire la boucle, sous les regards tueurs des autres. Toute fois ce fut le baseballer qui reprit la parole.

- Tu as dis que tu voulais aller dans la maison hanté ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Comme ça on aura le temps de trouver un endroit pour admirer les feux. Continua le futur parrain, se lamentant intérieurement.

- … Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, les gamins ? Soupira le requin.

- Je suis à l'extrême !

- C'est mon devoir de surveiller mon petit frère.

- C'est mon devoir de vous surveiller, pour que vous ne troubliez pas le calme de Namimori.

- Bien alors allons-y ! Sourit Tsuna.

Il marcha en tête du groupe, et ceux-ci commençaient à ce détailler entre eux. N'y tenant plus ou simplement suicidaire, Dino s'écria.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé te voir en kimono, Kyoya. Ni toi Squalo.

- Parle pour toi. Moi non plus je pensais pas que tu t'habillerais pour les coutumes japonaises.

Effectivement qui aurait eut l'idée de voir Hibari Kyoya, quitter son uniforme scolaire pour quelque chose typiquement japonais. Son vêtement était d'un bleu profond tirant un peu sur le violet, avec son élément : des petits nuages un peu en spirale, de couleur indigo. Ce qui gâchait ces habits, c'était qu'il portait toujours son brassard rouge et jaune.

Dino portait lui aussi un kimono, d'un vert kaki, parsemé de petites tortues foncées, souriantes. Il l'avait pris une taille en dessous, apercevant ces nombreux tatouages.

- Peut-être, mais tu es accordé aux couleurs de Sawada et ça me tape sur les nerfs à l'extrême.

Squalo considéra les deux japonais, toujours en marchant. Takeshi avait opté pour des manches amples, laissant à découvert son torse. Les tissus contrastaient du bleu pastelle au bleu azur, avec comme motifs une rivière couleur gris perle.

Celui de Ryohei avait un air de ressemblance à celui de Tsuna, mais c'était assez loin du compte. Dans les tons ambres, avec comme ornements des petits couchés de soleil, dans les nuances champagnes. Il avait remonté ces manches jusqu'aux épaules, exposant ces bandages et ces muscles.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation, quand le renardeau leur fit signe de venir, tout tremblotant.

- Oy gamin ne me dit pas que…

- T'en fais pas Tsuna, si t'as peur on sera juste là. Réconforta le kendoka.

- O-oui… Merci.

Le petit groupe fit juste quelque pas, qu'un fantôme apparaît et que Tsuna s'était pendu au cou de Yamamoto, tant il avait eu peur.

Puis continuant de marcher, un autre monstre se présenta et ce fut un golem à lunette, qui ressemblait un peu trop à Chikusa. Une de ces mains en pierres tenant la queue de renard. Probablement qu'il voulait lui tenir l'épaule, mais ce fit envoyer très loin par Ryohei, d'un coup de maximum canon.

Le visite se poursuivant, ils trouvèrent une pluie d'araignée vite à terre par un bon coup de fouet. Le plus jeune du groupe était toujours effrayé et accroché au gardien de la pluie, satisfait de le prendre dans ces bras.

Quand se présenta un loup-garou, étrangement familier à Ken, qui sauta sur le petit renard, croyant que c'était une femelle.

Cependant, lui aussi disait bonjour aux étoiles, cette fois-ci par un Takeshi vraiment furax.

- At-attendez deux secondes ! C'est le gang Kokuyo, qui s'occupe de cette attraction ?

- Après avoir vu le chien et le mec aux yoyos. Je crois que oui ? Compléta le boxeur.

- Ça veut dire que l'herbivore ananas n'est pas bien loin.

- Pas possible ! Vous aviez dit qu'il est enfermé à la prison Vendicare.

- « Sensé » être à la prison. Figure-toi que cet herbivore de Sawada Tsunayoshi a fait le nécessaire pour qu'il soit en liberté conditionnelle.

- Je vois. Quand Kyoya disait qu'il y avait un deuxième danger, c'est de lui dont tu parlais.

- HIIIEEE !

Ils furent sorti de leurs réflexions, par un Vongola et une momie.

…

Oulà, pas très sain l'image que ça donnait.

Parce que le petit renard était enroulé dans quelques bandelettes, dont l'une lui attachait les mains, une autre autour de sa cuisse gauche, relevant le bas de son kimono. Un autre bandage lui serra la taille, montrant à quel point il était mince. Et personne ne bougea, préférant admirer la vue du jeune japonais, dans une mauvaise posture. Mais sortirent vite de leurs rêveries, par une personne connue pour ça coiffure en forme d'ananas.

- ~Kufufufu~, si tu voulais que je te prenne à même le sol, fallait le dire tout de suite, Tsunayoshi-kun.

* * *

Désoler ! Je savais pas si ça valait la peine de le publier vu qu'on est en vacances et surtout ça m'a pris pas mal de temps à l'écrire (en plus de ma série d'OS)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu

reviews ?

Enjoy ! See you again !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Vous allez croire si je vous dis que j'ai beaucoup plus d'idée pour mes autres fics, alors que c'est la première histoire que j'ai écrite ¬_¬''... XD

Autrement ça fait belle lurette que je me pose cette question (mais je crois que je connais déjà la réponse) : ça vous plaît le 4427 ?

Une autres petite question (ouais je sais, je fais inculte T_T) :

Pourquoi les personnages de Reborn sont représentés pas tel ou tel chiffres, alors que certains n'ont pas de numéros ?

…

Voilà, sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

_- ~Kufufufu~, si tu voulais que je te prenne à même le sol, il fallait le dire tout de suite, Tsunayoshi-kun._

Puis se tournant vers le groupe.

- Vous pouvez assistez au spectacle, c'est la maison qui offre. Mais attention les scènes que vous allez voir sont mis sous _rating M_. Ou passez votre chemin tout simplement.

- …

Ils n'avaient pas du tout compris ce qu'il venait de dire, mais surent que le jeune Vongola était en danger face à l'illusionniste.

- Rating M ? Murmura Squalo, réfléchissant un instant. Bordel toi aussi, t'es de l'autre bord ?

- On va dire ça comme ça… Je me dois de remercier Tsunayoshi-kun de m'avoir libéré, certes surveillé, mais plus agréable que d'être dans un tube d'eau.

- … Euh Mukuro tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît c'est vraiment pas confortable.

- Pourquoi ? T'es très bien dans cette position. Ne purent s'empêcher de dire Hibari et Mukuro. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Tsuna regarda ces amis et constata qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur eux. Après tout Yamamoto et Ryohei sifflotaient tranquilles, le rouge aux joues. Squalo et Dino fixaient toujours ses jambes, cherchant une imperfection, mais rien ne vain.

- "D'accord ! Bonsoir la solidarité". Pensa le renard.

Il chercha plusieurs options, dont il était possible et ne voulait surtout pas réutiliser l'idée du nœud défait.

De un ça ne fonctionnait qu'une seule fois, de deux il n'avait pas les mains libres et pour finir il y aurait trop de risque de viol en ce moment.

Il dut se résigner à prendre le choix le moins convainquant, mais qui devrait fonctionner.

- Mukuro je te prie de me relâcher tout de suite. Je risque de m'énerver et de passer en hyper-mode !

Oui il a décidé d'utiliser l'idée du bluff. Bien sûr il n'était pas très bon dans ce domaine, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout…

… Sur le gardien de la brume… Maître dans les illusions et les arnaques… Qui peut tout percevoir… Et lui était attaché… dans une mauvaise posture… Autant dire que ça n'allait pas fonctionner.

Cependant les dieux ont décidé d'accorder un peu de leur pitié, pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Et effectivement Squalo le libéra de ces bandelettes à coup de… Bâtonnet de dango, sorti de ces manches de kimono. Décidemment ils ont décidé d'amener leurs armes avec !

C'est ainsi que Tsuna se retrouva, secoué de tout part et porter comme… Non pas comme une princesse, mais plutôt comme un paquet sur une épaule, faute de quoi y'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Et puis Squalo profitait bien de la situation pour lui mettre la main aux fesses…

- Dis-moi c'est parce que je suis là qu'ils agissent comme des… 'Fin voilà quoi ! Tu m'as compris ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… Hésita le châtain.

- C'est juste quoi ?

- Ben ça arrivait souvent quand Reborn n'était pas là.

…

Tiens, tiens à chaque fois qu'il discutait, ce bébé au fedora revenait toujours dans la conversation…

- En gros il te sauvait la mise.

- Pas tellement. Il me fait toujours de ces entraînements foireux, et ça empire aussi quand Gokudera-kun part quelques fois en Italie.

- Eh ben ça doit pas être joyeux.

- Tu l'as dit… Soupira le brun. Ah ! Tu pourrais arrêter de me toucher les fesses, y'a des gens qui nous regardent et par la même occasion pose-moi par terre.

- … Ah ouais désolé.

Après qu'il l'eut reposé sur le plancher des vaches, nos deux mafieux errèrent près des stands, sans aller rechercher les autres, jugeant trop dangereux pour le moment.

- T'as mangé des dangos ? Demanda soudainement Tsuna.

- Tu parles de ces petites boulettes de couleurs ?… Ouais j'ai pris quelques brochettes. Et puis c'est pas mal comme armes.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama le brun. Tu arrives à t'adapter à n'importe quelles situations avec juste des objets de tous les jours.

- Bah tu sais quand tu as un Boss à moitié fou, c'est une question de survie, tu sais.

- Oui tu as raison. Mais moi j'ai vraiment pas l'étoffe pour en devenir un. En plus je n'ai jamais voulu de ces histoires de mafia.

- …

Comment a-t-il réussi à détourner autant le sujet ? Seulement à la prononciation du mot « Boss » ? Bon d'un certain point de vue, le gamin avait vu juste. Être habillé en kimono très court avec des accessoires de filles, on aurait du mal à croire qu'il sera à la tête de la famille la plus influente du monde de la mafia.

Note à lui-même : Ne plus parler de mafia et de tous ce qui s'y rattache.

- Oy gamin ! Déprime pas comme ça. Allez on va a voir ces feux d'artifices. Ça va te changer les idées. Lâcha le requin, caressant la tête du japonais, avec une incroyable douceur. Et ne pense pas à _ça_. Compris ?

Tsuna se sentit bien à ce simple contact. C'était très affectif et jamais il en recevait. Yamamoto lui en faisait, mais c'était pour l'ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux (comme s'il en avait besoin - -'). Personne n'avait réussi à le réconforter. Bien sûr ces amis et sa famille le faisait, mais à coup de blague. Jamais une méthode douce, comme maintenant.

Ce qui le surprit le plus c'est que c'était Squalo qui avait agi.

Il leva son regard chocolat vers ceux argenté de l'épéiste, celui-ci rougissant.

- Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

* * *

- Comment on a pu perdre un renard-aux-regards-craquants et un requin-aux-regards-qui-tue ? Demanda Mukuro.

- Je comprends la peine de Gokudera Hayato, en restant avec ces deux herbivores idiots. Affirma Hibari.

- Faut dire aussi qu'on étaient pas malins de les suivre, juste parce qu'ils sont plus entraînés que nous. Soupira le cheval ailé.

- Ce n'est pas seulement de notre faute ! Rétorqua Ryohei. C'est aussi celle de Dino. Il fait que de tomber à l'extrême.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, maintenant. Vous imaginez un peu ce que peut faire Squalo à Tsuna ? S'alarma Yamamoto.

… Un déluge d'image déferla dans leurs têtes dont l'une mettant en scène un châtain et un européen aux cheveux longs, nus, dans des poses assez gênantes pour le plus jeune.

Puis un autre homme ressemblant étrangement à un ananas, fit son apparition, rejoignant le duo et commença à s'attaquer au visage angélique du brun, qui se faisait écarter les jambes par le blandinet et…

- ROKUDO MUKURO ! Cesse tes illusions obscènes avant que je ne te morde à mort ! Siffla Hibari, les joues rosies.

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'en rajouter. On pouvait imaginer la scène tout seul. Rajouta le gardien de la pluie, complètement gêné de ce qu'il a vu de son ami, ex-adversaire et homologue de la brume.

- Je voulais rendre vos pensées « dramatiques » ! Répondit l'illusionniste, dans un ton plus que sérieux.

- Tu voulais dire « érotiques » ! Rectifia Dino, tenant un mouchoir, près de son nez jusqu'au cas où.

- Jamais de la vie ! Annonça-t-il sarcastiquement. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- C'ÉTAIT UNE ÉPREUVE TRÈS EXTRÊME, TÊTE D'ANANAS ! S'exclama le boxeur, qui commençait à courir n'importe où. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Sawada avait dit qu'il voulait regarder les feux d'artifices.

- … Je crois c'est bien la première fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Kufufufu~, alors alouette où est le meilleur endroit pour voir ces feux d'artifices ?

* * *

- Squalooo-saaan j'vais pas tenir le coup comme ça !

- Voooiii bouge gamin !

- C'est facile pour toi. T'es mieux entraîné que moi !

- C'est bon j'vais t'aider. Accroche-toi bien alors.

Le squale agrippa les poignets du plus jeune et le leva d'une facilité déconcertante. Entre-temps il l'avait chopé par les hanches, puis un petit bond du futur parrain, pour qu'il atterrisse dans ces bras, style marié.

Bizarrement leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, sentant leurs souffles se mélanger. Ils se fixèrent comme ça, puis voyant la proximité qu'ils avaient, Tsuna déglutit.

- Euh… merci.

- … Ah… De rien… Je crois qu'on a les meilleurs places, pour voir ces feux d'artifices.

Il se baffa mentalement, tout en se lançant des malédictions à lui-même. Non mais puis quoi encore ? Parler d'la pluie et du beau temps ?

- Oui tu as raison. Ça me rappelle quand même de bon souvenir cet endroit.

- … Ah !

- … Squalo-san ? Ça va ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, j'vais bien.

- Quelque chose te tracasse pas vrai ?

- J't'assure que…

- Squalo-san… Dit Tsuna, sur un ton de reproche.

En tant qu'assassin d'élite, personne n'arriverait à lire ces émotions. Et voilà qu'un ado lui disait les quatre vérités. Mais c'est qu'il se faisait cœur tendre.

- J'suis en vacances, mais pour combien de temps ? Après j'dois rependre des missions d'assa … tout _ça_, quoi.

- Je vois le genre. Mais comme tu l'as dis toi-même, il ne faut plus y penser et profite de ton temps libre.

- Ouais mais comment ? Je sens que ça va me poursuivre encore longtemps.

- Mmmh, eh bien dis-moi ce que tu aimerais, j'essayerais de l'accomplir pour toi. Dans la mesure du possible, quand même.

L'italien le dévisagea un moment. Oserait-il lui demander _cette _faveur ? Non il ne faut pas abuser de la gentillesse de ce gamin. Mais c'était trop tentant, en plus habillé comme ça. Parfois il se demandait comment il arrivait à avoir un self-contrôle pareil ?

Du côté du renard, Tsuna n'en menait pas large, il sentait qu'il avait fait une boulette en disant cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait faire de ses dix doigts ?… Rien justement. À part casser tout ce qu'il prend en main.

De retour auprès du requin, la réponse sauta et fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles le Vongola et par la même occasion le Varia.

- Tu l'as accroché comment la queue de renard, vu que t'as pas de caleçon ?

Gros Silence, suivi d'un bruit significatif d'une tête cognée sur le toit d'un temple.

- Squalo-san ! Arrête-toi c'est dangereux, tu vas…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, que le squale, à force de se heurter à la toiture, avait malencontreusement glissé sur une tuile, qui était comme par « hasard » mal fixée. Alors le brun, avec la vitesse qu'il avait lui attrapa sa main et le tira de toutes ses forces, afin qu'ils évitent de tomber de l'imposant bâtiment. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il avait réussi à ce sortir de ce mauvais pas, cependant ils étaient vraiment proches, beaucoup trop.

En faite ça lui rappelait vaguement un rêve qu'il avait fait, où l'européen était à califourchon sur lui, le fixant bien de ces deux billes argentées et qu'ils s'étaient… embrassés ?… Il ne savait pas si c'était ça, mais le lendemain de son réveil, il avait l'impression que c'était réel, en plus ce n'était pas désagréable.

Le lieutenant se demandait comment il allait expliquer au gamin pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Une prière européenne ? Une ancienne tradition italienne, montrant le respect des autres religions ? Pfff~, y'avait meilleur comme excuse… Ah ! Le blandinet se releva assez vite, c'était assez gênant comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Il se posa à côté du jeune Vongola, mit ces bras derrière sa tête, arqua sa jambe droite sur celle de gauche, observant le ciel bleu roi parsemé d'étoiles, puis finalement murmura un « merci », les joues rosies.

- Tu voulais me demander autre chose, pas vrai ?

- Pas du tout. Répondit précipitamment le bras droit de Xanxus.

- T'as oublié que j'ai une Hyper-Intuition.

-… Vooiii t'façon je te dirais pas ce je veux.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

- Que…?

L'épéiste s'était redressé sur ses coudes et sentit ses deux joues prises dans les mains du plus jeune, puis des douces lèvres se posées sur les siennes et une langue taquine demandant accès à l'entrée. Bien sûr la barrière n'était pas longue à passé. En faite c'était parce que dans le cerveau de l'ex-gardien de la pluie ça affichait des _errors 27._

Dans la conscience de Squalo :

« BORDEL, ma raison s'est fait la malle, TRAÎTRESSE ! » Pensa-t-il. « C'est qu'en plus le morveux se débrouille bien… Voooiii dégage de là le SM ! »…« Ah non, c'était la folie »…« Pas question que se soit le gamin qui prend les devants. »

… Voilà comment se présente les pensées d'un des meilleurs assassins du monde…

Par un effort surhumain, le Varia l'agrippa aux hanches, fit un roulé-boulé pour finir retrouver au-dessus du petit Decimo, qui l'avait vu venir et justement essayait de se débattre. Cependant il n'avait pas eu le temps ou plutôt n'avait pas envie, trop absorbé par l'occupation qu'il s'était trouvé.

Puis quelque seconde s'écoula et juste pour embêter le lieutenant, Sawada se décolla du requin et retrouva sa place initial à côté de celui-ci, comme si de rien n'était. Évidemment le blandinet se sentit un poil stupide à regarder le vide qui venait de se faire. Et quand tout les neurones furent reconnectés entre eux, il darda du regard l'auteur de cet embrassade, certes très apprécié, mais terriblement peu approfondi.

- Gamin !

- Je reprends ce que tu m'as volé.

- Voooiii ? Répondit très intelligemment le squale.

- Je sais que c'était toi hier soir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu m'as embrassé.

- …

- Je vais prendre ton silence comme une confirmation de ce que je viens de dire.

- Je pensais que t'avais le sommeil lourd.

- Avant je l'avais. Rectifia-t-il. Depuis que je vis avec des enfants de la mafia, je dois toujours être sur mes gardes. C'est l'une des centaines de règles que Reborn m'a apprise.

- … Au moins t'es toujours à l'affût du danger.

- Mouais c'est vrai que y a du bon… Ne change pas de sujet et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- À la base, je voulais t'en faire un sur la joue, mais t'as commencé à bougé et… voilà, quoi, voooiii !

- Plus clair comme résumé, on ne peut pas. Et pourquoi on a dormi ensemble ?

- « Voooiii ! Allez un gros mensonge et le tour est joué ». Pensa le squale. Je testais ton degré de colère.

- Mon quoi ?

- Ton degré de colère. Tu vois en faite je suis venu pour… Pour comparer mon Boss à toi. Tu sais comment Xanxus réagi ? Savoir qui est le meilleur… Changer d'air et mieux connaître mes... Alliés… Être en quelque sorte ton bras droit.

Il fixa un moment ses pieds, masquant au maximum ses émotions, au cas où il ferait une bourde ou que l'intuition de l'asiatique ne découvre la supercherie. Déjà qu'il avait mélangé tout ce qu'il venait de dire, comment le morveux va le prendre ?

Là Tsuna en était sûr. Le lieutenant de la Varia n'allait pas attenter à sa vie. C'est même tout le contraire, il voulait mieux le connaître. Cependant dans la compréhension du jeune Decimo ça donnait plutôt…

- Oh je vois ! Tu veux savoir qui de Xanxus-san ou de moi est _le meilleur Boss qui soit_. C'est ça ? Comprit le renard, en tapant son poing dans sa paume gauche de la main.

- … Urgh. S'étrangla le requin. Ce n'est pas…

- Je ne peux rien t'assurer. Alors j'éviterais cette compétition.

- Mais écou…

- Ah ! C'est possible que tu ne fasses pas de rapport. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire mauvaise impression. Continua le japonais, sur sa lancée.

- Att…

- S'il te plaît, Squalo-san.

- … D'accord si tu le prends comme ça, je comprends. Se résigna-t-il.

Apparemment le morveux avait compris tout de travers. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, vu que la discussion venait de se terminer…

- T'as déjà embrassé Xanxus-san ? Tu as dormi avec lui aussi ?

… Enfin presque.

* * *

- Kyoya, pourquoi on a fait tout le tour au lieu de passer directement par les stands ? Demanda Dino, à bout de souffle.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que cet ananas herbivore fasse des dégâts.

- Kufufufu~ je parie surtout que tu connais les meilleurs coins, où les gens peuvent _le faire_.

- …

- C'n'est pas grave à l'extrême, Hibari ! Ça nous fait un extrême entraînement !

- Ah je les vois ! S'écria Yamamoto, tout en montrant du doigt un bâtiment. Ils sont sur ce toit.

- Oh Squalo-san, ils sont là.

- J'espère qu'ils ont calmé leurs ardeurs.

Ainsi les mafieux retrouvés, se placèrent à leurs tours sur le toit, attendant le début des feux. Une bonne soirée passée, des engueulades, des menaces, des attentats au jeune Vongola et surtout des rires avec un Boss de mafia, un assassin et un prisonnier sous haute surveillance et le tout se terminant par une bonne ambiance amicale.

Mais même les plus talentueux de ces mafieux, n'avait pas fait attention à l'ombre qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Munis d'un petit appareil vert avec des yeux jaunes, d'où on apercevait des petites feintes noires et une petite langue ondulante rouge. La personne qui les observait souriait et cacha mieux sa tétine de couleur citrine, luisant au clair de lune. Le premier acte était achevé. Il ne manquait plus que quelques autres préparatifs.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez compris ce qui se passe ou si vous avez des questions ou des réactions, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Reviews 8D ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, hello ! Depuis que l'anime de Reborn est terminé (ça fait longtemps qu'ils l'ont annoncé, mais bon), je n'arrête pas de le regarder en boucle, histoire de trouver des détails intéressant et surtout éviter de me lamenter sur le fait que je n'ai pas suivi les scans du manga, du coup je suis qu'au tome 20, alors que je n'ai même pas lu le 1er.

**Disclaimer** : Encore heureux que ça appartiennent à Akira Amano ^_^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Xanxus n'arrivait, mais vraiment pas à se concentrer sur les rapports qu'il devait lire. D'habitude il se faisait tellement chier qu'il allait direct se coucher et boire un coup.

Est-ce à cause de ce que leur avait annoncé ce déchet aux cheveux longs qui lui tapait sur le système ? Ou juste l'envie de revoir le petit Decimo, le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser, le mettre à nu et…

Suite à ces pensées des plus charmantes. On pouvait admirer ce cher double X s'étranglé avec son cognac. Et comme un malheur ne venait jamais seul, il avait taché sa belle chemise blanche, avec en prime les rapports empestant l'alcool.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Levi hurla :

- BOSS TOUT VA BIEN ? UNE ATTAQUE DE L'ENNEMI ? ON A ESSAYÉ DE VOUS EMPOISONNER ? LAIssez-moi lui régl…

Il n'eut jamais fini sa phrase, que le boss l'envoya valser de l'autre coté du couloir et depuis ce moment, quelque un arriva par la fenêtre, avec un sourire des plus sadiques.

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Si tu veux une réponse, paye-moi d'abord.

- Moouu~, je trouve ça trop calme comme ambiance. En plus je suis sûr que Squ-chan a trouvé quelqu'un de mignon à faire plein de papouille.

- Avec la tête qu'il a, je ne vois pas trop qui serait intéressé par lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Ushishishi~, tu veux dire qu'il aurait des chances d'avoir quelqu'un à ces pieds ?

- Pour ta gouverne, Bel-chan. J'ai dû m'occuper des rapports de Squ-chan et que j'ai trouvé plein de lettres d'amour de jeunes filles en fleur et qu'apparemment quelques hommes sont pas mal intéressés.

- Ce ne sont que des lettres. Ça pourrait très bien être des pièges pour le capturer ou le tuer. Rappela le prince.

- Arrêtes de le contredire ! J'en ai marre de vos discussions.

- … C'est maintenant que j'y pense. Annonça le boxeur de la Varia. Vous ne trouvez pas que Squ-chan est parti trop précipitamment ?

Le gardien de la tempête et celui de la brume, se regardèrent un moment et répondirent ironiquement en chœur.

- Naaan !

- Ça prouve ce que je viens de dire. Squ-chan cherche l'une de ces personnes qui lui a envoyé cette lettre, pour répondre aux sentiments de l'heureuse élue.

- Mais bordel, qui te dit que c'est une gonzesse ? Rétorqua Mammon.

- …

- Et merde. Grommela-t-il.

- Tu as l'air d'être au courant de quelque chose.

- Moi ? Rien du tout.

- Tu sais faire des illusions, mais tu ne sais pas mentir, ushishishi~.

- Alors, vas-y nous t'écoutons Mammon-chan.

- Paye-moi une grosse somme et je pourrais peut-être te donner un indice.

- … Tu préfères quels modes de paiement ? Soupira le punk.

- En liquide.

- Attends t'es prêt à le payer pour avoir une info, même pas fondé et comme ça en plus?

- Tu me connais mal, Bel-chan. Quand je suis curieux, je veux avoir toutes les informations possibles.

- Bah de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui vais perdre la moitié de mon compte en banque. Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour nous balancer l'info.

- Vous vous souvenez du jeune Vongola, lors du conflit des anneaux ?

- Qui ne se souviendrait pas ?

- Sawada Tsunayoshi est venu rendre visite à nous tous, pour nous dire qu'il fera en sorte d'être un bon Boss et patati et patata…

- Ouiii~, c'était tellement mignon et gentil de sa part. En plus il m'a fait une courbette.

- Je dois dire que c'était une bonne intention.

Le bébé et le punk le fixèrent, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète…

- Surtout le fait qu'il se soit incliné devant moi tout en me demandant pardon, ushishishi~.

… Et c'était bien le cas.

- Eh bien il a fait ça à tous les membres de la Varia, même à Squalo et à Xanxus. Continua l'arcobaleno, puis pour lui-même D'ailleurs je ne m'étonne même pas qu'ils n'ont rien détruit.

- Viens en au fait.

- Je me suis introduis dans la chambre de Squalo et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait rien dit, même pas gueulé, vous imaginez ? Il rougissait et à fixer tout le long, le Vongola. Donc conclusion faite…

- Il craque sur Decimo-chaan~. Awwww~ c'est trop mignon et en plus, il est chanceux le petiot.

- Ushishishi~, je n'en suis pas persuadé. Il a très bien pu avoir de la fièvre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour te convaincre. S'exclamèrent Lussuria et Mammon.

- Eh bien le voir de nos propres yeux en allant directement le rejoindre, ushishishi~.

- … Pour ça il faudrait déjà convaincre le Boss.

- Aucun souci de ce côté-là. Murmura le bébé à la tétine indigo.

- Mais il faudrait d'abord vérifier s'il est au Japon ou pas.

- Tsss~, bande d'amateur. J'ai fais un petit tour dans ces comptes.

- … Jusqu'où es-tu allé t'informer ?

* * *

Arrivée après deux heures de temps, Belphégor, Mammon et Lussuria, parcoururent d'un œil rapide le bureau. Et furent assez surpris de voir que la moitié du mobilier prendre feu - trop habitué à ce que leur boss mette le bordel partout où il va - comme si une tornade venait de passer, éparpillant des feuilles et autres. Puis ils observèrent leur Boss, se tenant au milieu du bazar, qu'il avait fait.

Apparemment il était en colère. Et un Xanxus en mode furie, ça faisait très peur. Surtout s'il pissait du sang par le nez.

… Pisser du sang… par le nez ?

- B-Boss-chan vous allez bien ? Vous…vous êtes cogné ou bien vous avez eu de la visite d'un intrus ? Demanda le boxeur.

- Tu ne vois pas avec tes lunettes, avoue ? S'exprima l'ex-gardien de la brume, sur un ton blasé. Levi l'a encore énervé et a mis à feu et à sang la moitié du mobilier.

- Ushishishi~ d'accord avec ton histoire, mais le sang qui coule du nez, ça vient de quoi ? S'exclama le prince, de son magnifique sourire.

- Ça se pourrait que Boss-chan n'arrive pas à se passer de Squ-chan. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est parti. Minauda Lussuria, tout en se dandinant. À moins qu'il ait des vues sur moi, pour qu'il soit dans cet état…

- Oy déchet, je vous signale que je vous entends et que je peux vous cramer à tout moment. Alors sortez tout de suite d'ici et allez chercher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce foutoir ! Cracha le balafré, posant un mouchoir à l'endroit où le sang affluait.

En voyant le chef de la Varia comme ça, faut le dire - même l'avouer -, ça faisait, mais pas du tout sérieux, surtout avec la voix que ça donnait. Mais ils se retinrent de cette pensée en pouffant discrètement mais se souvenant du sort qui allait s'abattre sur eux, s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Pendant ce temps, Xanxus se remémorait cette visite inattendue.

_Flash-back_

_Il avait finit de frapper l'ex-gardien de la foudre, que l'arcobaleno au fedora lui faisait savoir qu'il était là et lui lança :_

_- Ciaossu~, Xanxus ! Sans ton bras droit ici, tu te défoules sur les autres, c'est ça ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, déchet ? Siffla le balafré. T'es venu pour me donner des leçons de conduite ou c'est juste pour me narguer ?_

_- Je dirais plus que c'est la 2__ème__ suggestion. Affirma celui-ci. En faite je voulais te montrer quelque chose, qui pourrait t'intéresser. T'es preneur ?_

_- Tch. Et pourquoi je marcherais dans ta combine ? Ça me rapportera quoi ? Répliqua le fils adoptif du Neuvième._

_- Et si je te disais que ça concernait mon stupide élève, Tsuna. Annonça Reborn, en sortant un écran long de 25 cm et large de 15 cm, d'on ne sait où._

_Xanxus haussa un sourcil en entendant le nom de son ex-adversaire. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire regarder._

_Soudain des tonnes d'images défilaient dans son imagination, mettant en scène un Sawada endormi, blotti dans des couvertures, une autre où il mangeait une glace, se barbouillant avec, et celle qui préférait était qu'il venait de sortir de la douche, sa serviette ondulant au rythmes de ces pas…_

_Le bébé mafieux fut étonné de voir un spectacle pareil._

_En effet devant lui se tenait bien Xanxus, mais pas tout a fait dans son état habituel. Il avait le dos courbé, laissant ses bras ballant, les jambes légèrement pliés, faisant le pingouin avec ses pieds. Et pensait sur le coup qu'il avait la posture d'un singe._

_Néanmoins le plus drôle était bien sûr son expression. Son visage, qui était d'habitude, non souriant, insensible et autres adjectifs négatifs, était complètement béat, couronné le tout avec des yeux pétillants. Le hitman le sortit de sa rêverie en lui disant :_

_- Tu veux regarder la vidéo ou pas ?_

_- Vas-y, envoie-la, cet enregistrement ! Marmonna le possesseur des X-Guns, reprenant son aspect normal._

_- Le tout dure à peu près 01h15. C'est une série d'événement de quelques jours. J'ai coupé quelques scènes, qui auraient pu te choquer. Ah oui, je te donne juste un conseil. Sois fort, tu devras bien supporter ce que tu vas voir. Expliqua l'arcobaleno. Sur ce ciaossu~._

_Et il repartit comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire par la fenêtre._

_« Supporter ce que je vais voir ? ». Qu'est-ce que sous-entendait ce déchet… Oh et puis merde, il allait voir une vidéo où son petit Tsunayoshi, serait l'acteur principal._

_Mais ce que le marmot ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'il y avait un autre interprète, qui jouerait aussi un rôle important._

_Fin de Flash-Back_

Alors comme ça son bras droit se tapait son adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi et appelait ça des vacances ?

… Vu sous un angle différent, ç'aurait été des vacances de rêves, avoir le Decimo pour lui tout seul…

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait coupé au moment où Squalo était au-dessus de lui, dans ce qui ressemblait à un… toit ? Un petit détail l'interpella, qui n'aurait aucun sens pour les autres, mais pour lui c'était l'importance même… Comment pouvait-on appeler sa chose « Sushi » ? Ça n'avait rien d'imposant comme nom. Son « Bourbon », lui, sonnait avec classe et élégance.

Il était enragé comme pas possible, recouvrant son visage de ses anciennes cicatrices.

Non ce soir même, il irait prendre son avion personnel et aller toucher deux mots au squale.

…

Mais pas tout de suite, fallait d'abord planquer la vidéo, histoire qu'il la regarde un peu plus tard, en coupant bien évidemment la tête de son foutu bras-droit.

* * *

…_Un peu plus loin, sur un arbre perché…_

_Reborn s'ennuyait tellement. Il n'avait plus le droit de donner d'entraînement à son élève, ni de le maltraiter, comme il adorait le faire._

_Maintenant qu'il sera le Dixième Parrain de la famille Vongola, il fallait être sur les gardes à tout moment. Donc plus aucunes distractions. Aussi le Neuvième lui a chargé de surveillé les faits et gestes de son héritier, pour pas qu'il y ait un attentat ou un suicide. Alors le tueur ne put que se plier aux règles._

_Il avait annoncé à toute la famille, qu'il aura une mission de surveillance et qu'il aura une absence non déterminée. De qui et pourquoi ? Personne ne le sut. Et cette mission le lassait tant, qu'il décida d'observer son élève, sous toutes les coutures possible._

_Il fallait avouer que Tsuna était devenu très attirant. Grâce à ses merveilleux exercices donnés par ses soins, naturellement. Il pourra toujours se faire de l'argent dans le dos de celui-ci. Il était sûr que les photos du jeune mafieux, sortant de la douche se vendraient très bien même._

_Il continua cette combine pendant une semaine et n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il avait la chance d'avoir un élève si craquant. Mais ce n'est pas aussi amusant qu'il s'y attendait. Il ressemblait plus à un stalker qu'à autre chose. Il connaissait maintenant toutes les habitudes du Decimo et on aurait dit un vieux disque qu'on passerait en boucle._

_Cependant un nouvel élément venait de faire son entrée._

_Qu'elle fut sa surprise en voyant le bras droit de Xanxus devant la maison des Sawada en train de méditer sur quelque chose. Un autre détail l'interpella : le regard de Squalo suivant le corps du plus jeune chercher le courrier._

_Étant un hitman de renom. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour des prunes qu'il était ici._

…

_Lui aussi était tombé sous le charme du châtain ?_

_Pourquoi pas ? Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs._

_L'arcobaleno avait bien remarqué comment Yamamoto était collé à son ami, ou encore Dino qui n'avait pas encore quitté le Japon. Trop de coïncidence ? Pas du tout ! C'est juste le destin qui a voulu que tout le monde craque pour Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'était tout à fait le rôle du gardien du Ciel, d'avoir tout le monde à porter de main._

_Mais alors il pourrait tirer profit de filmer son élève et le lieutenant, pour l'envoyer au Boss de la Varia et encore, son homologue de la brume et lui pourraient en faire des copies à bon prix. Comme ça il y aura un peu de piment dans cette relation. Après tout il fallait renforcer les liens des Vongola et des Varia. Que demander de plus ?_

_Demander au gang Kokuyo de venir à Namimori et à Hibari de surveiller de dangereuses personnes ? Rien que de penser à ces idées, le faisait rire. Oh et puis, éloigner son autoproclamé bras-droit et sa sœur trop collante; faire en sorte qu'il y ait des malheureux petits accidents et surtout se faire des alliés auprès des personnes les plus innocentes qu'elles soient._

_Bien sûr Mammon comptait parmi les personnes alliées et innocentes. Comme ça il n'y aura plus de tensions avec les arcobalenos._

_Et c'est sur une bonne foi, qu'il prépara son matériel d'espionnage, sourire sadique toujours présent._

_Il n'allait pas être déçu, du bouleversement de la vie de son cher élève, qui est Tsuna._

* * *

TAADAAAA ! Voici les mystérieuses activités que faisait notre cher Reborn, d'où les petits sous-entendus dans les chapitres (comment ? Vous ne les avez pas remarqués ? Alors relisez encore l'histoire XD ! Mais j'avoue que j'en ai pas mis des masses X3)

SEE YOU AGAIN ^w^ !


End file.
